What Lies Beneath
by Vanillasiren
Summary: Backstory for Mirage, showing how she became Evil Incarnate, her actions during the series, and beyond.
1. Prologue

What Lies Beneath

Summmary: Backstory for Mirage, showing how she became Evil Incarnate, her actions during the series, and beyond. This story will eventually feature _Aladdin _main characters, and tangentially, some of the other villains. It will also heavily feature characters "borrowed" (but much changed) from the Manga novels that served as "sequel" to the 80's move "Labyrinth" (for those precious few of you who are familiar with either the movie or the series of graphic novels it later inspired).

Author's Note: Why? Because even though I'm supposedly an adult, apparently I'm still obsessed enough with an old 80's movie and '90's Disney cartoon that they merged together in my twisted little mind and begged to be written into a fanfic. Personally, I blame Disney. And David Bowie.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own any of this, surprisingly enough. I know, it was a shock to me too! Blah blah, Fair Use Doctrine, blah blah, like they would actually sue fan fiction writers anyway, pfft.

Prologue: Step Into My Shadow

*takes place centuries before the events of the movie/show*

"_Every seven years brings new blood into the kinship."_ Mirage, _The Lost Ones.*_

"It's not going to do any good, you know … your crying about it, I mean. What's done is done. You're part of the El Katib now."

The boy wiped his eyes with his not-yet- transformed hand, sniffling as he looked up the man. Well, _man_ was not exactly the right word; he spoke like a man, walked liked one, but he had fur like an animal, and the face of one – a jackal, to be precise. His teeth were sharp, his eyes bright and green, and he regarded the child before him with a mixture of annoyance and amusement. Even now, the boy felt drawn to him … and scared of him, at the same time.

"You … you tricked me! You didn't say anything about having to spend eternity serving you! Or about only be able to walk the Earth three nights every seven years!"

"Did I forget to mention that? Yes, I suppose I did-"

"It's not _fair_!"

"Fair!" The green eyes glowed dangerously. "Did you really think immortality would not have a price?"

The boy began to sob again. The jackal-headed man sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Oh come now … it's not so bad … you'll like it the Shadow Realm." He put a hand on the boy's shoulder, awkwardly, but not unkindly, as he continued to cry. "Besides, it's not like this place offered you so much. If you're caught stealing they'll cut off your hands, and if you stop stealing, you'll starve to death. The El Katib take what they want, you know. And they never go hungry."

The boy looked up at him with a tear-stained face. "Really?"

The man smiled – hardly a reassuring sight – but somehow, the boy felt less apprehensive. "Really."

"But … it's just that … I can't leave her behind."

Intrigued, the man cocked his jackal head. "Who?"

"My little sister."

"Ah." Suddenly, the man's face looked disarmingly human. He nodded. "Now that, I can understand."

The boy looked at him in surprise. "You do?"

"Of course. You must take care of your family. Your parents entrusted the little one to your care after they died. No duty can be so sacred as this."

"How did you my parents are – "

"I can always tell."

"So … if you understand … then you'll let me go?"

"I'll do better. You can take her with you. She can be part of the kinship too."

The boy gasped. "El Katib? Her? But –"

"Why not? If it's good enough for you, why not her?"

"I don't want her to be a monster!"

"'Monster' is a relative term, little minion. Besides, you don't always have to stay in 'monster' form. In the Shadow Realm, you can be whatever you like."

"Really?"

"I may sometimes 'omit' the truth, minion, but I make it a point to never flat-out lie. It's tiresome. Serve me well and faithfully, and you and your sister shall have the full protection of me and mine."

"What will we do?"

"Oh, well you know, mischief, mayhem, marauding … the usual."

"But, my mother said … to be good. She said … it was important to behave and be nice to others and that good was … well, good was what held the world together."

The jackal-headed man regarded him thoughtfully. "Well, yes, I suppose. But it's also really, really … _boring_." His laughter was infectious, and spread to the boy, thrilling him even as it frightened him. "The world needs balance, my boy. Every day needs its night, every form needs its shadow. Introduce a little anarchy into order, a little strife into tranquility … you will be serving a purpose."

"I don't know…"

The man sighed, growing impatient. "Listen, child, I'll make you a deal. Picture your future: Maimed or imprisoned, or possibly _killed _for being a thief. Without your help, your little sister starves to death, dying cold and alone. Or, if you decide to be 'noble' and stop your thievery, at least you and your sister will have the pleasure of starving to death together, though from what I've seen of mortals, it's not a pleasant way to go. Now, if you can honestly tell me that either of those scenarios sounds better than the both of you joining the El Katib, I will release you from the kinship and never seek you out again."

"Really?"

"Yes, _really_. But decide quickly. The moon is waning; our time grows short."

The boy thought. He thought of how life had been since his parents died – he and his sister, moving from place to place, filthy and hungry, chased by the palace guards, scrounging and begging for food.

"I … I choose the El Katib."

"Excellent! I knew you were a smart boy." The man stood up and held out his hand. A portal, black as night, opened up on the wall behind them. "Come. There's work to be done in the Shadow Realm."

"What about my sister?"

"She is already being brought to us. Come, minion." Not knowing what else to do but trust, the boy took his hand and entered the portal. He only hoped his sister would soon follow. He could face anything in the Shadow Realm, as long as he didn't have to face it without her. He could not bear to think of eternity without his little sister, the only family he had left.

Not too far away, in the abandoned hovel where the sister lay sleeping, a figure suddenly appeared. The girl awoke with a fright, to see a pair of glowing green eyes staring out at from the darkness. She gasped and scampered back as the figure emerged from the shadows, and she called out her brother's name.

"Don't fear, little one." The woman's voice was dark and alluring. "Your brother is with us now, and he has sent for you." She held out her hand, and the girl, as though entranced, took it, following her blindly through the dark portal that suddenly appeared. The place she found herself in was wondrous and terrifying, and she would have started to cry, had she not seen her brother emerge from a similar portal mere seconds later.

Mirage smiled. "Welcome to the Shadow Realm," she said.

*Yes, this is a quote from an Aladdin episode. No, I don't have episode dialogue memorized. Apparently, someone who's even bigger fan-geek than me has transcripts of the movies/episodes out there on the Internet (it's amazing what you can find when you Google). If you want more, please review.


	2. Chapter 1

What Lies Beneath

Author's Note: Okay so for all … er, two of you that might actually be interested in seeing this story continue … well, since I had such success reviving my long-dormant "Spellbound" story, I thought I'd try to do the same with this tale. Despite my rampant fan-girlism for Mozenrath, Mirage is actually my favorite villain from the TV series, and I felt I needed to do her justice with a fic that gives her some layers and depth. So here we go! Also, I hope everyone remembers the episode "The Eye of the Beholder," specifically, the end bit with Phasir, because … well, you'll see.

Chapter One: Challenges

Mirage was bored.

This fact hardly surprised her, because it was an entirely normal experience for when attending one of these little gatherings. Normally, she would have made her excuses to their hostess, Queen Mizumi, and found some more diverting activity, but her brother Shadow had put his foot down with her for once, insisting they must make an extended appearance. And as always, she was loathe to disobey him. The Queen of Moraine had been melancholy as of late, owing to her recent break-up with Jareth, the so-called Goblin King, and Shadow had insisted they stay at the party to support their friend.

Frankly, Mirage thought Mizumi should have been glad to be rid of him. He was incredibly arrogant, if superficially charming, and besides, what did Mizumi need a lover for? She already had two beautiful children from her union with the dearly departed Drumlo. They were quick and clever little princesses, and every day growing as powerful and timeless as their mother. Mirage was actually quite fond of them, and of Mizumi herself as well, even as she remained baffled by her desire for love.

She herself had always though love – at least of the romantic variety – was a spectacular waste of time. Her friend told her she might change her mind one day, but she sincerely doubted it.

Mirage sighed. As far as she could tell, her presence here was doing Mizumi no good. She might have occupied herself entertaining the queen's children, Moulin and Drumlin (Moulin especially was a favorite of hers), but they had been put to bed hours ago.

And if something interesting didn't happen soon, she might just have to cook up some mischief on her own…

"Phasir, how nice to see you! I'm so glad you were able to come…"

Mirage's ears perked up. After taking a moment to note the forced cheerfulness in her friend's voice, she realized that whomever Mizumi was greeting was unfamiliar to her. She and her brother traveled in the same circles as the queen, and knew most of the same people, so it was unusual for one of them to know someone that the others did not. She looked up to see who Mizumi was talking to.

The man before the queen was tall, with a dignified bearing, and dark, flowing black hair, and an equally dark, flowing black beard. He was richly but simply dressed, and might have been able to pass for mortal, except for –

"A Cyclops," her brother muttered, materializing as if out of nowhere by her side.

"Yes, I can see that," Mirage said, tilting her head to study the man better, as he clasped Mizumi's hand briefly and nodded, smiling at something she was saying. "How did Mizumi meet him?"

"Apparently, he helped her out of some minor difficulty a while back, and she told him he would always be welcome in her home. I suppose she must have invited him. I haven't seen a Cyclops in centuries."

"I've _never_ seen one."

"I know that, little one." He grinned at her. "This could prove interesting. Come on then, let's go introduce ourselves."

They made their way over to the two of them. Mizumi turned from the Cyclops to hug each of them in turn.

"Who's your friend?" Shadow asked, with just the hint of an edge to his voice. He was protective of Mizumi, in much the same way he was protective of Mirage herself, and was mistrustful of strangers as a rule.

The Queen smiled reassuringly. "Shadow, Mirage, this is –"

"Phasir," the Cyclops said simply, and Mirage blinked. His voice was … well, not what she had expected. It was rich and deep, and also slightly accented, though she couldn't place the land of origin. "It is a pleasure to meet you both," he continued. His voice was also strangely melodious. She found she rather liked the sound of it, actually …

"A pleasure to meet you as well," Shadow said smoothly. "Any friend of Mizumi's …" He paused, frowned slightly, and then prodded Mirage, who murmured to Phasir that it was nice to meet him. He smiled warmly at her.

"Thank you," he said, and she found herself smiling back. There was a strange sort of silence as the two of them contemplated each other.

After a moment, her brother cleared his throat. "So," he said, "Has anyone heard the position of Evil Incarnate opened up again? I swear, that Incarnation goes through us immortals quicker than any of the others …"

"I shudder to think who would seek out such a position," Phasir said. Shadow chuckled.

"Oh come now, being evil might be … _fun_."

Phasir looked disconcerted. "You can't be serious," he said. Shadow gave him a feral smile.

"Oh, I rarely am. But still, it could be an amusing way to spend the time." Phasir frowned.

"Some say there is no good and evil," Mirage offered, sensing the potential for an outright disagreement between the two of them. "Some say there is only power, and those who seek it, and those who do not."

Phasir shook his head. "I cannot believe that," he said softly, which such quiet conviction that Mirage couldn't help but be intrigued.

"What_ do_ you believe, Phasir?"

"I believe that good shall always triumph over evil."

"Oh?" There was that warning edge to her brother's voice again. "And just who decides what's evil and what's good, Cyclops? _You_?"

Mizumi sighed. "Shadow –"

"I'll tell you what I believe," Shadow said softly. "I believe I could beat you in a fight. I believe you are not so strong in magic as you appear to be."

The Queen rolled her eyes at his alpha-maleness. "Really Shadow, this is _not_ –"

"In fact, I believe even my little sister could beat you."

Mirage whirled on him, her eyes glowing dangerously. "What do you mean _even_?" She hissed at him, but he just grinned at her.

"_There's_ the sister I know and love," he said, too softly for the others to hear. "Always up for a challenge." He raised his voice. "So what do you say, Cyclops? Are you willing to fight _her_ at least?"

Phasir looked at Mirage, his brow furrowed. "I have no quarrel with you. Either of you," he added, glancing at Shadow.

"Of course not," Shadow said. "I would just be a little … contest, for the sake of amusement, that's all."

"Still, I have no desire to fight. In fact, I am quite tired of fighting." Indeed, Mirage could hear the weariness in his voice. He turned to Mizumi. "Forgive me, my dear, but I think perhaps I should not have come –"

"Are you afraid to fight me?" The words were out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

She could not think of what else to say to keep him from leaving.

Mirage saw his expression change then, and she grinned when she realized she'd struck at his pride. "Of course not," he said.

"Well then … it's decided." Her brother said. "It'll just be a friendly little duel, of course, doesn't really matter who wins, it's all just for fun." But then he put his hands on her shoulders, and whispered, "_Crush him_, sister," and she felt excitement and determination course through her. Perhaps this evening just might be entertaining after all.

Phasir bowed to her slightly. She did not return the courtesy.

"Shall we begin?" He asked her. She gave him a feral smile which was much like her brother's.

"Yes," she said, "But not here."

With a wave of her hand, they were transported to another realm.

She was gratified to see that Phasir looked rather disconcerted. The sky was black and blanketed with stars, and bits of rock floated around them. Her brother's temple floated in the distance, its fires burning bright.

"What is this place?" Phasir asked.

"It is my home," Mirage explained. "Well, our home. I mean, my brother's and mine. It is Morbia."

"Ah. So you will have the advantage of being familiar with the terrain. I hardly think that's fair –"

"Are you still so afraid to fight me, Cyclops, that you would hide behind such a flimsy excuse?"

His single eye flashed red at her. "I fear _nothing_," he said firmly. "Let us begin."

It was more fun that Mirage could have possibly imagined. He was surprisingly good, and contrary to what Shadow and said, he was every bit as strong in magic as he appeared to be – perhaps even more so. Still, she was managing to hold her own quite admirably. At least until her foot slipped –

She was never quite sure what happened next. All she knew was that he had caught her, before she fell, and suddenly she was being held quite securely in his arms.

"It's alright," he said softly. "I won't let you fall, Mirage."

It took a moment for her to find her voice.

"It … it seems as if we have reached a sort of … stalemate."

"Indeed." There was such indescribable warmth to his voice, she thought, and it seemed to pour over her. "Unless … will you yield to me, Mirage?"

She felt a little breathless, and giddy, and could not stop herself from smiling at him. "Never," she whispered.

He smiled back at her. "Never?" He asked. "Are you certain?"

She lowered her gaze. "Not today, at least, Phasir."

"Fair enough." He righted them, and then gently let go of her. "Then I suppose our little contest ends in a draw."

"For now. But I don't think the battle's quite over. Perhaps … we could continue it sometime."

"I look forward to it."

"A draw? Really?!" Shadow was saying as they rematerialized in Mizumi's home. "Honestly sister, I expected better. I know how much you hate to lose –"

"I didn't lose!"

"Yes, but you didn't _win_ either –"

"Now Shadow, remember how you said it was just a friendly little duel? Besides, Mirage handled herself quietly admirably, I'm sure." Mizumi took his arm. "Now come along, there's something I want to show you."

He frowned at her. "What?"

Mizumi glanced between Mirage and Phasir, smiled slightly, and then gestured vaguely at Shadow with her hand. "Oh, you know, that … thing we were talking about earlier."

"What thing?"

She tugged at his arm and started leading him away. "Come and see, my friend."

He sighed. "Very well," he said, and followed her, leaving Mirage and Phasir unaccompanied.

For a moment, they were both silent.

"So …" Mirage began hesitantly. "You uh … you were saying earlier … about good and evil …"

They fell easily into conversation after that, discussing, arguing, and debating. Mirage's rather unscrupulous viewpoint clashed with Phasir's more principled one, but they found they each enjoyed trying to convince the other one to see things "correctly." Without consciously meaning to, they drifted away from the rest of the crowd, and eventually found themselves alone together on the balcony, where they continued to talk about nothing and everything, until the sun went down and the sweet breeze of evening blew through the land.

Mirage and Phasir were just entering into a discussion about the strengths and weaknesses of mortals when Shadow's voice intruded on their conversation.

"Sister dear, I think we've imposed upon Mizumi's hospitality long enough. It's time to go."

Mirage turned to him with a start. "Already?" She asked. He chuckled.

"What do you mean 'already?' Everyone else is gone! We're the last ones here."

Mirage opened her mouth to protest that this couldn't be, but just as quickly closed it again. The soft hum of conversation she had heard from indoors was no longer present, she realized. How had time passed so quickly? She hadn't even realized …

"Come," he brother was saying.

"What? Oh, of course." She turned to the Cyclops. "It really was good to meet you, Phasir. I enjoyed our talk and … well, everything."

"As did I." Such warmth in his voice. It made her feel … well, she wasn't quite sure what it made her feel. Something … not entirely unpleasant. "I hope we will meet again."

"As do I."

"Mirage!" Her brother called, sounding slightly impatient now. "Come along, sister."

With a final glance at Phasir, she hastened to her brother's side. "Nice meeting you, Cyclops," he tossed back carelessly over his shoulder as they departed. Then he began to chuckle, and was still chuckling as he transported them to Morbia.

Mirage felt slightly annoyed. "What's so amusing?"

"You are," he told her. "Honestly, Mirage, after all the men that have thrown themselves at you, the one you chose to fall for is this … Cyclops? It's just too ridiculous!" He laughed louder.

"Fall for –? What, what are you talking about, I haven't –"

"Oh please! You spent half the night with him –"

"It wasn't half the night, and we were just _talking_!"

"Oh come now, dear sister, you are not so naïve. Surely you could see he has a bit more than conversation on his mind."

"Phasir's not like that," she protested. "He … he respects me."

Shadow put her arm around her. "Well, he had better, if knows what good for him. Otherwise, I shall have to crush his bones into dust –"

"Don't talk like that, please."

His eyes widened. "Why Mirage, you really are smitten, aren't you?"

"I am _not_."

He chuckled again. "Well, I suppose we'll see."


End file.
